Fullmetal Bat
by midnighttornadoterror
Summary: Edward sacrificed everything for the lives of his family and friends. In doing so he lost his mortality and has to go through life as a child once more in a different world. Upon his arrival Batman get a hold of him and he becomes another wayward son of Bruce Wayne. Ed's life is constantly combating his adult mind and child body as they are not in sync as the bat family help him.


Edward Elric wanted nothing more than to save them, every one of them. "What would you give to save them" Truth whispered into his ears. He had been crouched on the white marbled floor in front of the all-knowing creature. "Everything" Ed whispered back and true to his desire he wanted to give life back to his friends; and family. "I take your mortality, send you to another world, make you grow up again but once you are of age there you will no longer age" Truth hissed back slowly circling him until he came to stop in front of Ed a hand extended. Ed took the hand "Deal" he whispered as tears slipped down his cheeks. Ed screamed in pain as the symbol of immortality burned itself into his thigh. "Ahh!" he cried out in pain and the gates opened up, terrifying black hands dragged him into the gate.

"Did you see that, hell did you feel that" Nightwing ask as he landed next to Batman. The other man pursed his mouth together as Robin landed by him. "Stay close," he called to his boys as the headed the 3 blocks over to look for the bright light. "I hate magic" Batman muttered under his breath, Nightwing turned and gave him a rueful look. A look that told Batman that yes his eldest heard him mutter.

The rain started to pour and thunder rumbled. Batman spotted the child first laying face first in the mud. Robin came up behind as Batman lifted the small child up. "A kid?" Robin peered over Batman's shoulder. "Got to see this Batman" Nightwing called through the radio. "Come on" Batman called to Robin as the both went to Nightwings perch. The area where the child had been laying in is surrounded by scorch marks of intricate designs. Some of it had been washed away by the rain. "Take pictures-" Nightwing turned and held a little camera. "Already done" Batman nodded shifted the child in his arms a called the Batmobile to their spot.

Warmth is the first thing Ed can feel, warm and secure by another's arms. "No missing children in the Gotham area that fit his description where running it through the national system now" Ed understood the odd language. He opened his eyes, the light was not as bright as he suspected. He can feel the warm blanket wrapped around him. "He's awake, Master Batman" he recognized that accent from the last time he had been through the gate. A man brushed his bangs from his eyes. Ed pushed into the body at the sight of a mask that look odd like cat ears or something. "He has golden eyes," The man spoke and turned to whoever he had been talking too. "Well that narrows it down to none, nobody has golden eyes. The man looked back at him, "It could be a genetic disorder" odd sounds can be heard. "None, Sorry Batman no child is showing up in any of the data bases" he squirmed trying to see who else is nearby. "Shhh" the British man rocked a bit. He continued to struggle frustration settled into him as tears built up. "Now, now It's alright were just trying to find your mummy and daddy" he replied patting Ed's back. Sadness flashed through him, he remembered his mother had passed, how he gave everything to give life to his brother, Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang. He will never be able to see his family or friends again. He started to cry and then he couldn't stop crying. His sobs sounded like they were echoing. "Shh shh" the man who held him rocked him and patted his back whispering to him. Like how his mother use to when he got to upset. After a while he calmed down, his fist gripping into the man's shirt. Thinking hurt, he had both hands, and can feel both legs. The emotional outbreak had to be due to him being a child again. He felt tired and snuggled into the warm arms and began to drift off. "That's it go to sleep little one" his British tone offering some comfort to him.

Ed woke eyes goober from crying from the night before. The bed he laid in is soft and warm. Sitting up and rubbing at his eyes like a normal child would. He couldn't stop himself when he called "Mama" he grabbed the warm blue blanket that he been wrapped in and got of bed. He struggled as the bed had been set higher than he ever dealt with. "Alphonse" he called out still walking around pausing when he saw himself in a mirror. Judging by his size he had to be 5. The door handle is too high to reach so he decided to go back to bed only to find he can't pull himself up. Frustrated he called out again for his mother "MAMA!" he wailed, even though deep down he knew she has been gone for years. Could it be that he is a child? The door opened and turned to see a man in a suit. Something he usually would see servers wear. "Good morning" he spoke in his British voice. He waddled over to the man arms up and still dragging the blanket. The man picked him up and settled him on his hip. "Let's get you some breakfast, Do like pancakes?" the man talked as he walked the two down the hall.

Ed couldn't stop the drool when he smelt the food. There were three people in the room, the oldest had to be in his 30's dark hair and blue eyes, the second oldest had to be early 20's and looked similar to Roy Mustangs build and then a kid that had to be at least 13 and looked a lot like the older man. The server set him on the chair that had several big books stacked on it. He let go of the others neck, but gripped the blanket tightly when he tried to remove it. 'Very well try not to spill anything on it." A small stack of pancakes were sat in front of him and a cup of milk he wrinkled his nose at the milk. "Is something wrong young master" The server asked looking at his disgusted face. "No milk" he said firmly causing everyone to raise their eyebrows. "Very well than" He took the milk away and sat a cup of orange juice in front of him. He ate in silence listening to low murmur of the three talk. Ed looked around when he had finished, usually he would take his dishes to his mother, but he is too high off the floor to give the old server his dishes. "Hey" Ed turned his golden eyes to the second oldest. He smiled at him his eyes warm. "My name's Dick, What's your name?" Dick had insanely dark blue eyes and Ed shivered like he is under investigation. "Is Dick a nickname for Richard?" He asked unconsciously, Ed still was trying to figure out why he kept saying stuff like he used to when he had been a child. The man smile "Your smart, yeah it is" he took a drink of what he can assume is coffee. "Edward, but my Mama and brother called me Ed" he spoke solemnly. The trio frowned and Ed just had to get out the truth. "I'm not from here, you can't find Mama she's dead and Alphonse is in another world." Ed brows furrowed together as he tried to put everything in the right order. "I can't go back, I" Ed frowned as he struggled for the right words. Frustration is all he felt. Letting an angry cry hit his tiny hands on the wood table over and over again. Until the older man, grabbed him. "Hey take it easy now" Ed turned tear filled eyes to the other who had light blue eyes. "Perhaps we should call J'onn to take a look at him" The server said as he picked Ed up.

In a matter of two hours he found himself in front of a chessboard with Damian the son of Bruce, the older son Dick sat on the couch. Ed didn't know where the server went or Bruce for that matter. So Damian asked him if he wanted to play games. When the older boy showed him all the board games he was surprised when Ed grabbed the chess. "I'm not teaching you that" he snorted went to take it from Ed's hands and Ed glared at him. 'I play lots" he said with as much dignity as a 5 year old can. In the end Dick played with him first and after losing 27 times in a row he gave up. Damian had been adamant he will beat Ed at the game. Ed on the other hand one every single round. Leaving the other boy frustrated. "You know you're in the same boat right? When Bruce comes back will have him play the game and see if he wins" Dick spoke a book covering his face when Ed said Check Mate and Damian made an interesting noise.

Noon came and they ate lunch, tired and agitated he thought how Bruce still hadn't returned with this J'onn person or Alfred the server. They ended up playing jingo when Ed threw a tantrum. Tired and grumpy when he kept losing and Damian mocking he shouted and kicked the entire pile of wooden blocks. He then flailed on the floor screaming. Dick scooped him right up, "Shh, shhh Ed it's ok just a game" Damian stood on the other side of the room unable to respond to what just happened. Ed felt even more tired the blanket he been carrying around with him had been wrapped around him. "He should be punished for acting like that" Damian snipped from the other side of the room. Ed can hear the blocks being put away. "He's a child Damian, children his age should be napping right now. I should have put him down right before lunch" Dick spoke his voice filled with guilt for not thinking of a nap time sooner. Ed could care less he remembered nap time how he and Alphonse would sleep on the carpet in the den together. Dick started to hum and Ed finally gave into sleep.

"He did what" Ed can hear Bruce. "Threw a ripe fit and Grayson didn't punish him for it" Damian talked as he heard the others enter the room. He felt warm and is moving up and down. "Hey Bruce" he felt the vibrations as Dick spoke. "I heard he threw a tantrum" at this point Ed opened his eyes but wasn't fully awake enjoying the warmth Dick emitted. "Just needed a nap, Is J'onn here" Dick asked and Ed enjoyed the way his chest vibrated. "Yes, how long has he been down? Looks like Ed's starting to wake up" Dick shifted, "an hour" was his reply. "Yeah get him up will get Alfred to give him some cookies and juice" Bruce ran a hand over Ed's face pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Hey there buddy" Ed blinked blearily at the man who smiled sadly at him.

He felt grouchy still refusing to get up and clinging to Dick who sat up and carried him into the kitchen. He didn't even want to be put in his own chair choosing to stay in Dick's lap instead. Another man sat at the table. "This is J'onn Ed" Ed barely acknowledge the other man. "Sorry J'onn he just woke up from a nap" Dick rubbed his back and Ed pressed against the other. "Here you go sirs enjoy" Alfred sat a plate of cookies in front of them. After several cookies and a cup of apple juice later he felt better. He is alert and eyeing the other man with curiosity. "I called Drake and he finds this very amusing" Damian talked to Bruce who had an eyebrow arched. "J'onn would you like to start" Bruce spoke turning his attention to the man. "Yes, Edward is it" Ed turned to look at the man. "You're going feel a little odd for a few minutes ok" J'onn smile sincerely and placed a hand on his head. Ed can feel something prying into his mind, so he allowed the other in.

J'onn J'onnz

"Crap" Dick muttered as the child slumped in his grip. J'onn frown at the cast amount of information that flooded him so quickly. "Interesting" he spoke standing up eyeing the child. "I didn't mean for him to pass out. The child is not what he seems, he was once sixteen but something about a sacrifice caused him to be changed back into a child." J'onn crossed his arms still shifting through some of the more current memories. "Due to his body being that of a child, his adult self is fighting against it. Though in his past memories as a child he appears to be a prodigy. It is best that I seal his memories for now until he is older, or we encourage him to act his age to avoid confusion and frustration." J'onn turned towards Bruce. "Another note is he has magical powers that are science based, called Alchemy I believe you have dealt with that before" J'onn reached a hand out running it through Ed golden hair. "That doesn't explain why he called out his for his mom when he knew she is dead" J'onn paused trying to think of a way to put it for them to understand. "Instinct, his mother died when he was older than this age. It could be that his younger self knew by instinct she is alive but his older mind knew better" J'onn focused on Ed to wake him up. Ed's eyes fluttered open as he is awoken by the alien. "What will it be Bruce" J'onn asked through telepathically. "Leave him be, will care for him in the mean time I have to call a certain commissioner" Bruce responded back and left the room, but not before stopping and rubbing a hand over Ed's head.

Normal

"Commissioner Gordon Welcome, may I take your coat?" Ed hear Alfred answer the door. His first day had been so long and now another person is hear. "This is Maria Sanchez, a social worker" the new man spoke and Ed frowned. He recalled those type of people from his world. Where they take children from bad homes. He liked it here though. "I would like to see the child" a woman spoke and the sound of crisp heels hitting the floor alerted Ed that they are coming. Dick had left at some point and Damian went upstairs to do homework and Bruce had fallen asleep in the armchair. He himself had been coloring, something Alfred said would help him handle his situation better. The woman walked into the den, her skin tan, hair in a tight bun and a pressed skirt and jacket suit. Ed stared at her, "We came across him on our way to Wayne Enterprise, hard not to considering his hair color. Poor child was laying in the mud." Alfred talked as he gestured them in further. A man in his late 40s early 50s with graying red hair and glasses stood behind the woman. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital" the woman snipped a clipboard in hand as she wrote on the papers. "I am a retired medic from the queen's military, Bruce insisted that the child be brought to the manner and cared for. We called as soon as he woke up" Alfred walked over to Bruce. "Master Bruce wake up" Bruce muttered and tired eyes finally opening. "We have company Commissioner Gordon and Maria Sanchez" Alfred introduced them as Bruce stood up setting his book to the side. "Nice to meet you Maria Sanchez and glad to see you Gordon" Bruce shook their hands. "I would like to talk to the child alone" Maria tone screamed with anger for some reason.

"Hello can you tell me your name sweetie" Ed didn't like her instantly. "Edward" She pulled a face smile and Ed cringed. "Do you know your last name" she prodded. "Elric" Ed returned to his drawing. "What are you drawing Edward" the pulled the paper from him. He tried to stamp down on the feeling of a tantrum. "My broder" he winced we he miss annunciated the word something he hadn't done in years. "What his name" She clipped the paper to her clip board and continued writing. "Alphonse" he started a new picture this time of hills and trees. "What about your mommy do you know her name?" Ed paused and decided against saying his mother's name, besides what 5 year-old knew their parents name. "Mama" the woman frowned. "How about Daddy" Ed tensed up he really didn't care for that bastard. Ed refused to answer anything about his so called father.

She left the room, and he can hear them talking. "I'm taking him with me" Sanchez said he can practically see her hand on her hip. "Why can't he stay with me I've raised children from the system before until his parents are found at least?" Bruce tried to talk to her. "No I will take him for now if his family is not found will contact you and see if you are still up for caring for him" Sanchez heels clipped as she walked back in the fake smile still on her face. "Come on sweetie, let's go" Her hand gripped his arm as dropped the crayons. "But I want to stay with Bwuce" Ed responded pulling back. A look that made him pause, as she lifted him up into her arms. "We will find your mommy and daddy" the woman sounded so sure of herself.

Where she had taken him had been hell on earth for children. Bars, military styled bunks and all the kids here were older than him. Beating on him, stealing his food and scaring him out of his mind day and night. He been through war, he knew that but his child body couldn't accept the abuse from the others. "Edward come" one of the guards called to him. He laid under his bed hiding so it had been no surprise to the guard when he crawled out. The area where they allowed families to visit there troubled kids was almost empty. Alfred, Bruce, Maria Sanchez and an unknown man stood in the room. He bolted for Bruce, for some reason his excitement wasn't contained as he latched himself to the man. "Ed" Bruce voice filled with concern, Ed shook. Tears running down his face as he began to cry his heart out. "Alfred take him to the car his blanket is there" as Alfred began to walk away Ed can hear the anger in Bruce's voice. "What made you think this place is better for a 5 year-old than my own home" The woman mouth gaped open like a fish out of water.

For days Ed couldn't sleep in his own bed. Fear of the shadows and hallucinating noise from his two week stay in what he called kiddie prison made him different. But he learned quickly that the others didn't sleep normal schedules. When he figured it out by day 2 they started to bring him into the cave. "Don't tell anyone" Bruce said his eyes hopeful. All Ed wanted is the comfort of his new family. He would sit in Alfred's lap sleeping while the others were on patrol. Dick had only been in town to help with a mission than left. Ed himself wished Dick stayed, he liked Dick more than Damian. As the days weeks went by Ed knew good things never last long for him.

The mansion had been hit late one Friday night, Bruce and Damian still out on patrol. He had been sleeping his own room for once. When they came in through his window smashing in. He awoke and started to cry. They all wore black as the gone through the mansion Ed picked up, tied and gag. It wasn't long before Alfred had been collected. Ed couldn't help but cry as they were tied to chairs. "Shut that screaming shitter up" a short odd man shouted waving an umbrella around. "If you untie me I can calm the child" Alfred said voice tense and a glare rivaling an anger mother being sent to the ugly man. "Sorry Jeeves can't have you all loose" he shoved the umbrella at Alfred. "Well then by all means let the five year old continue to scream his head off until he passes out, well if he passes out. The troll backed up and grumbled, "Only his hands" The men cut the ropes on him and Alfred's hands. "It'll be all right Master Edward" Alfred stroked Ed back until he settled down. "Now Jeeves where's the cash"

"I can assure you Mr. Cobblepott that we do not keep money lying around" Alfred sat still and Ed gripped his shirt. He didn't want to lose any more people in his life. "Sir there's a vault in the cellar" Alfred tense up as the ugly man leered at him. They had been left with the grunts. "Hey Kramer, Jackson get down here we need the help" one of the thieves called from the kitchen. The two men that had been watching them just shrugged. "Master Edward, the phone get it and dial 911" Alfred sat him down on the floor. Ed stumbled towards the cordless phone that Bruce kept on a small round table in the corner of the room. He wasn't tall enough to reach it. Maybe he can tilt the table a little, oops. He thought as the phone landed loudly on the floor. Snatching it up he stared at the buttons, there weren't like the phones he was used to. He pressed the 9 then 1, 1 a voice came on, "911 what is you emergency" Ed opened his mouth to respond to the man on the phone when Alfred shouted. He been scooped up and the phone tossed in to the fireplace.

"Kill him!" the man shouted waving an umbrella at him. "But Mr. Penguin he's just a kid" the grunt that is holding him sounded hesitant. "I don't care if it's your grandmother, KILL HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" the man gripped Ed tightly and he let out a whimper. "You know what I think Penguin is you need to chill out" Penguin whipped his head around to see Robin standing there. "How'd you find me" the troll growled angry gripping his umbrella. "It's hard to miss the sound of a panic button being pressed" Batman stood tall and menacing behind Penguin. The fight had ended before it started. After beating up and tying up the goons, Batman and Robin disappeared as Bruce and Damion reappeared. Alfred untied at this point rocked Ed who is still upset over the break-in.


End file.
